Final Destiation 2 The remake
by Inuyashaluvr13
Summary: What if Alex and Clear had made love? What if Clear was pregnant? What if Carter, Alex and Clar all lived?
1. Alex Dies

Final Destination 2: The Remake  
  
What if Alex and Clear had made love? What if Clear got pregnant? What if Clear, Alex, and Carter all lived?  
  
This story is going to take place when Clear knows that she pregnant, but right after Alex saved her life. Keep in mind that Alex doesn't know that Clear is pregnant with his kid.  
  
"Alex!" Clear yelled running up to him. Alex was still smoking from the electrocution. "Alex, baby, come on," Clear said shaking him, "You can't do this to me." The two FBI agents came up and one held Clear back while the other yelled at Alex, "Come on Browning." He pumped his heart till the ambulance got there. They didn't make it to the hospital in time and Alex died but with the technology we have today they got his blood pumping and his lungs breathing. Clear was sitting in the waiting room along with Carter and Alex's parents. Clear was still crying and was nervously fidgeting. The doctor came into the room and Alex's parents stood up. "Alex is fine he is doing better." The doctor told his parents with a smile. "Thank you doctor," Alex's dad said hugging his wife. Clear came running up to them, along with Carter. "Is Alex okay? Please tell me." Clear pleaded. "The doctor said Alex is going to be fine," Alex's dad said. Clear and Carter smiled and hugged each other, a friendly unloving hug. Clear walked over and sat next to Alex's mom. "Mrs. Browning," Clear said and Mrs. Browning looked at her, "When can we see Alex?" "I'm sorry Clear they're only letting his family go see him right now," Mrs. Browning said as nicely as possible. Clear wanted to see Alex, She needed to. Clear walked anyway and tried to make it to Alex's room but was stopped by a nurse. "Miss you can't go in there." The nurse said holding Clear. "Fuck that I need to see Alex." Clear said yelling slightly at her. "I'm sorry only family members aloud." The nurse said. Clear kept trying to push her way through but couldn't. "I'm sort of related to him." Clear said crying. "How?" The nurse asked very annoyed. "I'm carrying his child," Clear said and then yelled, "I have a fucking right to see the father of my fucking child." The nurse let Clear by and Clear ran into the room. "Alex," she said smiling even though she had tears in her eyes. "Clear?" Alex said weakly trying to sit up but a doctor pushed him back down. Clear ran up to Alex and stopped, they looked at each other and that was their moment where nothing in the world matters but them. Their moment was broken by the sound of Mr. Browning's voice asking Clear, "Clear, how did you get them to let you in?" Clear stopped looking at Alex and looked at his parents. She couldn't tell them, she hadn't even told Alex. Clear sat down in the chair next to Alex, and didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring at the floor. Alex was surprised at this, usually when someone asked a question Clear was the first one to answer. Alex sat up and fought the doctors off as they tried to push him back down. Finally the doctors gave up and let Alex sit. "Clear, hunny what is it?" Alex asked her trying to get her to tell him what was going on. Clear couldn't lie to Alex she owed him that, "I'm pregnant," Clear whispered under her breath and no one heard her. "What's wrong?" Alex asked again. Clear had realized he had not heard her and to some consent she didn't want his parents to know before he did. Clear stood up and bent over to Alex's ear and whispered so very softly in his ear, "I'm pregnant." Clear backed away and sat down in her chair and stared once more at the floor. Alex gazed straight ahead in amazement. Alex felt Clear's uncomfortable emotion run through him. Alex got up and knelt in front of Clear. "Clear," Alex said, "I love you and this kid is going to grow up with two loving parents." Alex noticed Clear wasn't looking at him. "Hey," Alex said to her lifting her chin gently, but firmly enough to make her look at him, "I promise." Clear was still a little fidgety about her and Alex having a kid, What if death was still after them? "Alex, I," Clear said but was cut off by Carter bursting in saying, "Alex there was a pileup on the highway a girl is claiming she saw it happen before it did. One of the people she saved just died in a freak accident." "Not again." Alex said as he and Clear stood up. 


	2. Kimberly and Thomas

Chapter Two: Kimberly and Thomas  
  
In the police station Kimberly sat still frightened from the crash that had killed her friends. Officer Thomas Bruke sat down next to her. "Kimberly I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Thomas said. "I saw the pile up," Kimberly said then turning to the other five that were there and said, "I know it sounds crazy, but you guys remember the kid who got off of flight 180. Well my premonition was just like his." "Oh come on this is a bunch of bullshit." One of the women there said. "Come on didn't you hear about the guy who saw the plane blow up so he got all his buddies off the plane." Eugene said. "Yeah so what," Rory said. "Well after that all of the survivors started dieing," Eugene finished, "Some people even said that death was stalking them," Then Eugene's voice changed to a mocking voice, "Oh please that is a bunch of shit." "Well there were three survivors; Clear and Alex Browning and Carter Horton is still living in Mt. Abraham." Thomas said. All the survivors left one by one, and Thomas sat next to Kimberly trying to comfort her. Kimberly's dad arrived in time and took her home. Later that day Evan Louis was impaled by a fire escape ladder while trying to escape his apartment which had caught on fire. Evan Louis died does that mean that we will all die, no I wont let us die, I'll save us all. Kimberly thought as she searched for directions to Mt. Abraham, NY. 


	3. The survivors and Death’s new meat

Chapter Three: The survivors and Death's new meat  
  
A knock came to Alex and Clear Browning's door around 12:00 noon. Clear was still being over protective of their now three month old son, Alexander Chance Browning. Especially with them hearing about the pile up on the highway and the girl claming to have a vision of it before it happened, they expected someone to show up at their house. The knock came again, and again. "Clear where are you there is someone at the door." Alex said getting ready for work. He walked into their son's room and saw Clear asleep in the rocking chair next to their son in the crib. Alex smiled and then walked over to the door. "Yes," Alex said opening the door. "Hi I'm Kimberly," Kimberly said. "I know you have to do with the pile up come on in." Alex said letting her in. She sat on his couch and said, "I think death may be after us." "He probably is but I can't talk right now I have to get to work." Alex said and walked back into the baby's room and knelt in front of Clear. "Clear Hunny wake up." Alex said shaking her hand. "Alex!" Clear yelled waking up from her nightmare of the past, there were tears in her eyes and she kissed him. The sight of his face comforted her, told her they had lived and defeated Death. "Clear, hunny I have to get to work," Alex said helping her stand, then standing him self said, "the girl with the vision is in the living room, talk to her explain some stuff." Clear agreed but talking about it only made her remember what she and Alex had gone through to Defeat Death. Alex sat Clear across the room from Kimberly. "I love you," Alex said and kissed Clear on the head, "Bye Kimberly I sorry I couldn't stay and talk." Alex left and went to work. "Be careful," Clear yelled. Clear nervously held the baby monitor in her hand. "So, you're Clear Rivers?" Kimberly asked. "Well Clear Browning now but I was." Clear said nervously fidgeting. "I can't help but notice that you're acting very nervous." Kimberly said. "Well it is just Death is a tricky thing and the last time we dealt with this we." Clear said but was cut of by the scream from the monitor and you could here it with out it. "Hold that thought." Clear said then ran into the baby's room. "Oh Alex its okay," Clear said picking him up and rocking him. Kimberly walked over to the baby's doorway where Clear had gone in. She smiled as she saw Clear franticly trying to comfort her son. "Kids got some lungs on him," Kimberly said sarcastically. "Yeah doctor said he's really healthy, But I can't help but think," Clear said but stopped and laid her son in his crib. "Can't help but think what?" Kimberly asked. "What if death is after him?" Clear said then plopped down into the rocking chair. "Clear I don't know why this is happening to me but I don't think your son is in any danger," Kimberly said. "I know but your like Alex you have an advantage on this," Clear said then stood up, "You die in the original order you were supposed to die in," Clear told her. "but my friends died last in my premonition, not first." Kimberly said. "dead last?" Clear asked herself, "Of course death is going backwards to tie up all the lose ends. you should just forget about the others and save yourself." Kimberly was shocked by what Clear said. "You have a responsibility to help me," Kimberly said. "I don't have a responsibility to do anything, Alex die trying to save me, we were just lucky they could bring him back." Clear said. Kimberly felt some anger at Clear for saying these things. "You know what I think," Kimberly said. "What?" Clear said with a smirk on her face. "You're a coward; you just don't want to help save us because of what you went through." Kimberly said. "I think you should leave." Clear said shoving Kimberly out the door. Kimberly flicked Clear off right before she shut the door in her face. Clear walked over and sat on the couch, Have I really be come such a horrible person, Clear thought, Alex is gonna make us help her damn. 


	4. The Second Death

Chapter Four: The Second Death  
  
Kimberly got in her car, Damn Kimberly thought. Kimberly drove home and got out of her car, and saw Officer Bruke. "Hi," Kimberly said walking over to him. "I tried calling you last night but your dad said you were sleeping," Thomas said. "Evan Louis is dead," Kimberly told him. "Yeah," He said informing her that he already knew, "I've been getting calls all morning from the others the survived, we're meeting at my place."  
  
"Wait," Kimberly said a little shocked, "So you believe all this death stuff." "At first no," Thomas said, "Not till I was dispatched last year to clean up one of the 180 survivors." Kimberly saw pigeons in her window and ducked from them, but there were no pigeons. "Did you see that?" Kimberly asked straitening her back. "See what?" Thomas asked. "Pigeons, If Clear is right it is a sign," Kimberly said, "Nora and Tim are going to be attacked by pigeons." "I don't understand." Tom said. "Their next on death list, if we don't find them their going to die." Kimberly told him.  
  
"Clear how could you send her away like that," Alex asked her as he paced in front of her sitting on a couch holding their son. "I didn't want either of us to get hurt." Clear said to Alex. "You shouldn't have sent her away like that." Alex told Clear. "Alex how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Clear asked standing up in front of him. "I'm not the one who you need to say it to." Alex said. "No," Clear said denying what he was implying. "Then we're going to help them." Alex said.  
  
In Officer Bruke's car Kimberly hung up her cell phone. "Okay the cleaning lady said their at the Ellis medical complex." They drove to the medical complex.  
  
"What did the doctor say about your tooth Tim?" Nora asked her son. "I can't remember." Tim lied to his mother. "The pigeons." They heard Kimberly and Tom call. Tim must have thought they meant go shoo the pigeons cause that is what he did. The pigeons caused a glass plate to fall on him and he was mashed to death. Nora was held back from the crash by the worker while Tom held Kimberly into him. In Tom's car they drove to Kimberly's house and stopped in her parking lot. "This is really happening again isn't it?" Kimberly asked, "We're all gonna die aren't we?" "I know you didn't ask for any of this. But I don't think you have it in you to quit either." Tom told her. She laid back into her chair the mirror fell down and she saw two people walking up one carrying something. It was Clear, Alex and their kid. They stood next to Kimberly, "Clear say it." Alex said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of pushed you away like that and," Clear said and cut off. "We're going to help you." Alex finished for her. "Second one just died," Kimberly said, "A fifteen year old kid." "Get in the car, Clear." Alex urged when Officer Bruke pressed a button for it to open. Clear did as he had said. "I think we know someone who can help us." Alex said 


	5. Deaths Design

Sorry It took so long............................................  
Chapter Five: Death's design Thomas' car pulls into a partially filled parking lot. Kimberly, Thomas,  
Alex, and Clear file out and head to the door.  
KIMBERLY  
This is cheery.  
  
THOMAS  
Who is this guy, anyway?  
  
CLEAR  
A mortician. He seemed to know a  
hell of a lot more about death than  
he ever told us.  
  
THOMAS  
Should we knock?  
  
CLEAR  
(looking ill)  
He probably already knows we're  
coming.  
Kimberly, Thomas, Alex, and Clear open the large wooden doors into  
a small chapel, creating a loud CREAK. A corpse in an open casket  
sits at the front of the chapel, post-wake.  
Kimberly, Thomas, Alex and Clear are forced to walk around the dead  
body to get to a side door.  
The three slowly edge towards a room at the end of a creepy  
hallway. An ORANGE GLOW flickers from the far room. The  
unmistakable sounds of a furnace make it all the more eerie.  
As they near the door, they're able to see inside the room; the  
shadow of a figure looms against a steel oven.  
They edge closer. They peek inside the --  
Oddly there is no one there. As they enter, passing the furnace, a  
momentary WHOOSH of flames startles them all!  
They jump back - bumping right into:  
MR. BLUDWORTH, the dark, sinister mortician from FD1, who has  
inexplicably appear BEHIND THEM.  
MORTICIAN  
Hello, Clear. Alex glad you could come.  
I've been keeping an eye out for you.  
The mortician rolls a metal gurney carrying EVAN'S EYELESS BODY  
toward the firing oven. Kimberly and Thomas are scared.  
KIMBERLY  
Oh my God. That's Evan Shaeffer.  
Clear and Alex, however, seems to expect nothing less.  
MORTICIAN  
Come to... Pick my brain?  
The Mortician slides a gleaming set of medical pliers into Evan's  
mouth. And YANKS out a gold tooth. Kimberly recoils as he discards  
the bloody tooth on a metal tray.  
MORTICIAN  
(to Kimberly)  
Flesh and bone require 1,600  
degrees for cremation. Gold,  
prosthetics and other metals must  
be removed before the final --  
  
CLEAR  
(not falling for this  
again)  
Just a simple question and we'll  
leave you alone with your new  
friend.  
The Mortician grins; he likes the new Clear. He crosses the room  
and hits a LEVER. KA-CHUNK! The oven begins to blaze.  
MORTICIAN  
Fire away.  
  
Alex  
How do you cheat Death once and for  
all?  
The Mortician, recrossing the room, passes Kimberly and stoops down  
to sniff, no INHALE, a terrified Kimberly's essence.  
MORTICIAN  
Dead. But still fresh.  
Kimberly shudders as the Mortician moves back to Evan's body. Clear  
has had about enough.  
CLEAR  
(to the Mortician)  
Look, we drove a long way to get  
here. So if you happen to know how  
to get this death monkey off our  
backs, it sure would be swell if  
you told us.  
The Mortician now CLAMPS THE PLIERS around Evan's NIPPLE RING.  
MORTICIAN  
For what purpose? You seek a back  
way out of a room with but one  
door. You can't cheat Death; there  
are no escapes.  
  
CLEAR  
Bullshit. You told us Death has a  
distinct design, a blueprint,  
unalterable. But Alex and I  
cheated Death not once, but dozens  
of times. If the design is flawed,  
it can be beaten.  
A sick smile crosses the Mortician's lips. He yanks the nipple ring  
OFF! Kimberly looks on both horrified and awed when Clear doesn't  
flinch back from the pliers, where a bloody nub dangles.  
MORTICIAN  
Such fire in you now. People are  
always most alive just before they  
die. Don't you think? By the way  
how is the little Browning still  
alive I hope.  
Clear steps back from him, hate flashing in her eyes.  
CLEAR  
You stay the hell away from our  
son and It can be beaten. And  
you know it.  
CREEEAAAK-SLAM! The Mortician rolls Evan's body into the oven.  
MORTICIAN  
Some say that there is a balance to  
everything. An equilibrium that is  
the connective tissue of the  
universe. They say that for every  
life there is a death, and for  
every death a life...  
His words hang in the air. An ominous BREEZE enters.  
MORTICIAN  
Solus novus anima licet evinco  
mortis; Only new life can defeat  
death.  
(off their confusion)  
The list of life is forever set by  
the Divine Plan, the guiding hand  
that plots the course of the  
universe, down to its tiniest  
elements.  
Thomas looks to Clear; what's he talking about? The Mortician  
focuses on Kimberly as if the others had ceased to exist.  
MORTICIAN  
The list accounts for every life;  
from the dawn of man to the great  
apocalypse. But the introduction  
of life that was not meant to be, a  
soul forbidden to roam the earth,  
that could invalidate Death's list,  
shatter its very existence.  
Evan's other eye POPS, startling Thomas and Kimberly.  
THOMAS  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
MORTICIAN  
(with finality)  
To figure that out you'll have to  
follow the signs.  
The Mortician grabs Kimberly.  
MORTICIAN  
But be warned. To disrupt the  
grand design is to unravel the  
tapestry of the universe. When you  
pull all the threads apart, you may  
find yourself hanging from them.  
The Mortician finally lets Kimberly go.  
CLEAR  
One last question. Why is Death  
working backwards this time?  
The Mortician glances at his watch - Evan's brand new Rolex.  
MORTICIAN  
(shakes head; a sick  
smile)  
Sorry, time's up. 


End file.
